


Deep In Her Eyes (I Think I See the Future)

by theletterelle



Category: Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's loud.</p><p>It's loud and there are too many people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In Her Eyes (I Think I See the Future)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



It’s loud. 

It’s loud, and there are too many people.

Jesus fucking Christ, Mack, close the deal with this chick so I can go home. It’s hot and I’m drunk and it’s loud and there are way too many goddamn people.

What the fuck is that DJ. What the fuck. Play something good, asshole. Don’t make me get another drink.

Fuck it. Jack and Coke. Thanks. 

No, not any better. Goddammit, Mack. She’s decently hot, great rack, flat ass but who cares, just say something nice to her and get the fuck out so I can go home and jerk off in the shower and fall asleep.

God, my life is pathetic.

Another Jack and Coke. Thanks, man.

Hmm. She’s hot, she’s a dog, she’s not bad, I’d do her--

Hi.

Me?

What. What, I mean, okay, yeah, let me just finish my--

Oh. Okay. So we’re doing this. Are you sure? I mean, never mind. Just that you’re, wow. Amazing. Your eyes.

Shutting up, yeah. Dancing.

This feels great. This music is phenomenal. My heart's pounding in my chest, or maybe that's the beat. This is amazing. You’re amazing. Can’t look away. Your eyes…

Your smile...

The music…

Your lips, your teeth, so _cold_...

I could dance like this all night. I could dance forever. Just keep looking at me like that, please. You’re everything. Touch me. Oh God, touch me, hold me, kiss me, you feel so good, your teeth on my neck feel like you’re stabbing into my soul and I will dance with you forever, forever, just don’t let me go.

I’m falling. I’m fainting. I’m dying. I love you. Please don’t ever let me go. Take it all, take everything, never stop dancing, you take my life and you give it back but it’s yours, yours for eternity.

This is forever.

This is forever.

This is forever.


End file.
